Nursery Aide Yumi
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: "I'll never forgive ANYONE who defeats me! NEVER!"


**A/N: it's fun taking elements of the game and turning them into stuff. **

A young nursery aide with pretty lavender hair stood on the steps, taking a break. Suddenly a trainer approached her, a Pokémon Ranger at that. He had long blond hair and laughing blue eyes. He smiled. "Hey," he said. "My name's Parker. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

As he said this, however, she noticed he looked on edge. He was tapping his foot impatiently, and his posture was slightly bent. She peered around him and saw a hyper Pokémon Ranger twirling about as she chirped, "Oh, Parker, where did you go?"

Yumi smiled sympathetically, green eyes glimmering, trying not to bust out laughing, and nodded. He sighed in relief, offering her a hand.

The other Ranger stopped short and glared at Yumi as she saw them walk begin to walk the path to Nacrene City, arms linked. Parker winked, calling, "Sorry, Elaine!"

The two walked in silence for a while, when Parker suddenly said, "You know, you don't actually have to come to lunch with me if you don't want to."

Yumi shook her head. "No, really, I'm so sick of trying to eat lunch and having it kicked out of my hands by Marcus and Jeremy and the other boys."

Parker laughed slightly, a bright and lilting sound. Yumi grinned.

They fell into a quiet conversation about each other, liking each other more and more with the passing moments. Yumi learned that he hated the color orange, and Parker learned that she loved seafood. Soon, lunch had been there and was gone, and they sat on the café patio, listening to the smooth accordion music.

"Do you dance?" Parker asked.

"That's a matter of opinion," Yumi replied, accepting his offer.

He placed his hands on her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed gracefully back and forth, Yumi humming contentedly.

Afterwards, Parker escorted her back to the DayCare, and bid her a swift farewell, disappearing as quickly as he had appeared that afternoon. Not before an affectionate kiss on the cheek, of course.

Yumi sighed, and another nursery aide smirked.

"Love struck?"

Yumi blushed. "Yeah, right, Autumn."

Her eyes narrowed, and she slowly crept back into the DayCare, her Purugly following her.

Yumi's Vaporeon ran up to her and she hugged him tightly. "I think I'm in love!" She whispered.

...

Every day after that, the routine was the same. Parker would come to help her escape from everyday life. Everyday they went somewhere different; the Musicals, the Striation Café, the Nacrene Museum. Even to Burgh's Art Gallery. But the most special was one fateful day on the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel.

Yumi sighed as she stared out over the Unova landscape. "So this must be what it's like to be a flying type," she thought aloud. "So light and free."

Parker tapped his finger on his leg and licked his lips nervously. "Um, Yumi?"

Said girl turned around curiously. "Yeah?" Parker was rarely ever anything but confident.

Parker took Yumi's hand in his. "Ever since I first looked at you, I fell in love. And I realize now that I could never live without you."

Yumi's other hand flew to her mouth as Parker pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Yumi, will you marry me?"

Yumi hugged him, tears of joy pouring down her cheeks. "Yes! A thousand times, yes!"

And there they sat in each other's embrace.

...

After the proposal, Yumi quit her job, and the two began to travel the world together. They explored volcanoes, walked underwater with Sharpedos and Mantines, and rang a bell for all of the lost Pokémon souls. Yumi decided to get serious about her Pokémon training. She caught a Wailmer in Humilau City which evolved into a Wailord.

One day, Parker met up with her in Floccesy Town to do some training. They headed over to the ranch. She brought her Vaporeon and he brought his Escavalier.

When they found an open clearing they battled hard and fierce. Vaporeon had been battered and beaten but he eventually won in the end.

Parker wiped the sweat off of his forehead and revived Escavalier. "Whoo! You sure have gotten strong!"

Yumi grinned. "Don't praise me, Vaporeon was the star today!"

Parker gave her a peck on the lips and walked off to the forest. "I'm gonna go find some berries for lunch, okay?"

Yumi nodded. "Okay."

She took a potion out of her bag and sprayed some on Vaporeon. He chirped happily.

Suddenly she heard shouts from the forest. Panicked, she raced off in search of Parker.

When she wandered upon the scene, she could scarcely believe it. Parker had been beaten up, and his prize Escavalier was knocked out on the ground, armor scattered. Three Team Plasma Grunts stood in front of him. Two Magnezones were floating beside them. The only female grunt of the group was coaxing Parker. "Come, join us, Parker," she purred. "It's so great here!"

He coughed. "How do you know my name?"

She pulled off her hat and dark brown hair fell around her shoulders. "Remember me?" She hissed.

Yumi gasped. "Elaine!"

They finally realized that Yumi was there and Elaine smirked. "I have a proposition to make, little girl."

Yumi nodded, "All right. What is it?"

Elaine smugly replied, "A one-on-one battle. If I win, Parker comes with us, and becomes a member of Team Plasma. If I lose-well, that won't happen."

Yumi looked hesitant. Parker weakly turned to look at her and whispered, "You can do it. _I believe in you!_"

Filled with determination, Yumi accepted the battle offer.

Elaine sent out her Swalot. Yumi called Vaporeon to her side.

Yumi made the first move. "Ice Beam! Then Hydro Pump!"

Both attacks hit straight on. Elaine grinned. "Stockpile."

Swalot, with barely any energy, stocked up. Then, without orders, it swallowed. Elaine scoffed, slightly irritated that she wasn't able to put on a show. Vaporeon stomped angrily.

"Ice Shard," Yumi called.

Just as the icy blades formed, Elaine snapped her fingers. "Solarbeam."

Yumi gasped. "WHAT?!"

Moments later, Vaporeon lay unconscious on the ground. Elaine snapped her fingers again as Yumi wailed in agony. The two Grunts picked up Parker by the arms and dragged him away.

"No!" Yumi screamed, attacking one of the grunts, who pushed her to the ground.

Parker smiled. "Yumi, it's okay. Just always remember that I love you. I promise, we'll be together again."

She buried her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. In a few moments, she had lost everything.

_EVERYTHING_.

...

A few days later, after she stopped sobbing, she got her job back as a Nursery Aide. She was emotionless most of the time. She became anti-social, and the only thing she did when she got off work was either sleep, eat, or visit the Dreamyard. And when she did, she went into the tall grass and slept to feed the Munna with her haunting dreams.

One day, she reached her favorite spot, the one with the most Munna. After an hour of dreamless rest, she awoke to the shrieks of the Musharna.

She ran upstairs to see a group of Team Plasma surrounding a Musharna. Overflowing with anger, she screamed, "HEY!"

Yumi staggered back.

Parker was there.

But he wasn't the same. He glared at her with a cocky smirk. "Hey, beat it. We're working," he snapped.

Yumi leaned forward. "Parker? Is that really you?"

Parker crossed him arms. "Do I know you?"

_Do I know you?_

The words pierced Yumi's heart. In shock and anger, all mixed with sadness, she screamed, "Traitor! I loved you! You promised me..." She raced off, tears streaming down her face.

...

Yumi slammed her hands down on the desk. "Excuse me, I'd like to participate in the White Treehollow Challenge."

**A/N: I didn't mean to make it this angsty, I swear! D:**

**Those ending words in the game just hit hard, and I thought I should extend this further. **

**Tell me if you want an Epilogue!**


End file.
